


Poe Dameron x Reader

by MarieSackler



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Children, Cutesy, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Modern AU, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Sweet, injuries, poe dameron x reader - Freeform, poe x reader - Freeform, talk of death, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: I am dabbling in Poe Dameron.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Leia's Favorite**

It had been two weeks since you had stitched up Poe Dameron from his recent run-in with the First Order. You were seeing him more frequently due to the increase in attacks. You didn't necessarily hope for him to be injured.

However, it meant you were able to spend time with him, which was something you had grown quite fond of; that crinkle of laughter in his leather brown eyes, the way he swept his hand through his curls, and how he effortlessly charmed the entire Medical staff with just a smile.

You breathed in the cool night air as you walked out of the Medical station. You had been in D'Qar with the Resistance for over a year. Drawn in by the legend of General Organa and the cause. You were thrilled to be of service, keeping everyone together and whole.

Walking across the base, you heard a familiar voice from behind. Your body reacted before your thoughts did, and a rush of warmth settled over you. You turned to face Poe, smirking and jogging up to you.

"Hey! I am glad I caught my favorite seamstress." He chuckled at his own joke before thrusting his arm towards you, displaying a gash to his upper bicep. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. Poe beamed at you, biting his bottom lip. "Look, just know that your Captain appreciates you." Poe tilted his head towards you, winking as he did. You couldn't stand how charming this bastard was; biting back a smile, you nodded.

"Well, you are welcome, Command-- oh, I mean Captain." You started to move towards Medical, Poe laughing followed along behind you.

"What were you off to?" He questioned, leaning into you as you both walked through the doors and towards your examination room. You smiled as his familiar scent engulfed your senses. Poe observed you closely, waiting for your answer.

"Sit!" You ordered, pointing towards the bed. Turning, you started to gather your supplies. You needed to get a kriffing grip. He was a Captain in the Resistance, and everyone knew he was Leia's favorite. It was anticipated that he would be promoted back to his former status anytime.

"Hey, you never answered me." He hummed as you settled down onto your stool. You raised your eyebrow as you pulled up next to him, motioning for him to lift his sleeve. Locking his gaze with yours, he pulled his white shirt over his head, exposing his muscular chest. You bit the inside of your cheek, holding back a reaction. You know that's what he wants.

"Arm." You demand, your tone naturally softened as you see his smile widen. You touched the gash gently, gauging the depth. "How did you get this?" Your professional side taking over as you started cleaning the wound. Looking up at him, he shrugged.

"Answer me first." Poe inched his face closer, drawing a sigh from you. Fighting the urge to pull away, you looked him squarely in the face.

"Why so persistent? What difference is it to you, Captain, on what I am doing tonight?" You send up a thank you to the divine on the sudden boost of confidence. Poe smiled, his head slightly nodding.

"I wanted to see if you had plans because I’d like to spend some time with you outside of this sterile, white room." Poe nibbled his bottom lip, keeping his face close to yours. The intensity in his gaze and closeness drove you back, dropping your cloth.

Apologizing, you went to move; Poe was faster and halted you. "Look, I've thought about you every day since the last time I sat here." He laughed. "Don't look at me like that, it's true." His eyes explored your face as his confession sunk in; you never would have believed that he would be remotely interested in you, let alone spend his time outside the ward thinking about you. Poe shook his head before running his thumb down your cheek. "Are you going to leave me hanging here or?"

"Yeah." You hummed. Poe raised his eyebrows, prompting a laugh from you. "Alright, yes! I would like to go have a drink with you." Excitement swelled in your chest when Poe grinned widely.

"Fix me up then, and I will be sure to show you a proper time." He paused before finishing. "And maybe if you are lucky, a kiss goodnight." Poe winked as he stooped down, plucking up your cloth and returning it to you.

  
  



	2. A Son of the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron x Reader
> 
> TW: Feelings/Talk of Death, Mention of injuries, Angst
> 
> WC: 653

The news crushed you like a boulder. Gone. He was gone. The information would not compute. Poe couldn't be dead. He was too headstrong to get killed in action, too capable of a pilot. Poe Dameron would return to this kriffing base. You heard someone call your name. Still, you kept moving into the cool night air. 

You had known Poe for a while now. He was always underfoot, it seemed, whenever you were working. The man never knew when to stop talking, frequently poking and prodding at you, teasing incessantly. There had been moments between you recently that made you pause. The touches turned softer, more prolonged, compliments instead of witty jabs. 

Before he left on what would be his last mission, he stopped by to see you, chattering quickly about BB-8 and the rebuke he received from General Organa. You nodded along, like always. It was when he drew you into a hug that spurred the confusion in your head. He hummed that he would be back soon and to not miss him too much. He departed with a wink and that familiar Poe Dameron grin. 

You fell to your knees when you got far enough away from the swarm of people that were whirring around the base. Everyone was trying to process the revelation. It was a significant blow to The Resistance. One that you knew would devastate General Organa. The Resistance would survive even if one of their truest sons did not. Tears streamed steadily down your face. You were shocked that your ribs weren't splitting from the force of your pounding heart. 

You were never going to be able to tell him; there were so many things you ached to say, like how you were regularly looking for him when he was not around. The way your face warmed when he laughed, the solace that he brought you when he listened to you cry over the loss of your family. He was a constant source of unconditional support, a genuine friend. A friend that you were wildly in love with, and now he would never know.

It happened in a blur, the feeling of arms hauling you onto your feet--the lips on your face. Your swollen eyes adjusted. Poe Dameron was kissing you. Your breath was knocked from your lungs. You were dreaming. You must have collapsed from shock. It wasn't until you distinguished his voice, audibly, that you snapped into the moment.

"Poe?" You cried, your voice distorted with emotion. He cupped your face in his hands. Poe was standing before you, his angular jaw adorned with cuts, his forehead caked in dried blood, but he was whole. "What? How?!" Your hands frantically moved up and down his back.

"I love you." He responded, locking his eyes with yours. Your knees buckled under the weight of his confession. Poe was swift to hold you against him. "It's all I could think about, I had to get back, so I could tell you." You shook your head, incapable of speaking. Poe's face crinkled into a laugh. "I know that I am breathtaking, but you need to say something." A snicker escaped your lips. 

"I thought you were dead." You rasped as you composed yourself. Poe shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"I should be offended by your lack of confidence in me." He paused and touched his nose to yours. "I am the best pilot on this base. I will always come back. I just want to make sure it means returning to you." You exhaled slowly, tightening your arms around him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." The corner of Poe's mouth curled into a grin.

"So, you love me, then?" He toyed, poking your side while maintaining his snug embrace. You rolled your eyes but found yourself nodding as you spoke.

"Yes...Yes, I love you, you ridiculous man." Poe beamed before drawing you into a sweeping kiss.


	3. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR: 
> 
> hi sweet marie <33 (your header gets me everytime. woof!) umm i have a poe request! i love the friends to lovers prompt "i dont want to risk our friendship, but i cant keep this hidden anymore." aaand "please… just kiss me…" from the intimacy prompts. sorry i don't have much else lol, feel free to take this as a wildcard if you like. besos xx
> 
> Poe Dameron x Reader
> 
> TW: Angst, Distress, Anxious Situation with some Fluffy Fluff
> 
> WC: 436
> 
> * My tiny tribute to Han and Leia*

It all was happening too fast. Orange, white, and black blurred past you as the base erupted in panic. The reports coming in were bleak, and it was all hands on deck. You ran through the bustle towards the one place you knew you needed to go.

You had to see him. What if this were the last time you would be able to touch his face, hair and look into those dark eyes always full of laughter. You saw the familiar Black One X-wing in the hangar and Finn's head. Yelling, you waved him down. Finn turned and ran towards you, his head shaking.

"He's not here! He went looking for you!" Finn yelled, turning you around, pushing you in the direction that you came. "Go, find him!" Tears billowed down your cheeks as you frantically searched the crowd.

There were so many people. A vice gripped your heart as you struggled through the bodies, looking for that familiar head of curls. You screamed out Poes' name, catching the hoarseness in your sobs. You halted abruptly.

You would go back to the X-Wing and wait. He would need to go back there; he would do his duty. Running on the outskirts of the roads, you raced back towards the ship. Suddenly, your feet were off the ground. You shrieked in response. The chime of his voice rushed over you as Poe turned you to face him, his features twisted in anguish.

"I find you! You stay put, and I find you!" He barked, stroking his thumbs down your face." I couldn't find you." Poe faltered over his words, something he seldom did. You sheltered yourself into his chest, hugging your face to him, attempting to memorize his scent.

Poe snapped alert and tipped your face upwards. "I will be back. You need to go where they tell you. I am coming back." He caressed his lips to your forehead, his hands shaking as they held you. "We are going to be fine. Just stay safe." You agreed, letting go. Poe searched your face, his eyes cloudy.

"Please… Just kiss me." You rustled. Poe immediately had you off your feet and wrapped against him, his mouth crushing yours. You both poured your love, fear, and adrenaline into the other before splitting apart.

Poe kissed your hand before you both signaled goodbye to the other as you ran in opposite directions. Halting, you spun around and cried, 'I love you, Poe Dameron.'

Poe whirled around, flashing his customary grin. His voice rang out as he proceeded to run backward.

'I know!'


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Au Poe Dameron x Female Reader
> 
> TW: Children, Parenthood, Marriage, Fluff
> 
> WC: 850

You stretched over to the left side of the bed to find it empty. Smiling to yourself, you spread out. You knew exactly where your husband was, you had spent the previous night whispering reassurances in his hair about how today would go but you knew he would be up early, regardless.

Hearing a crash of pans from the kitchen, you hauled yourself from the warmth of your comforter, shuffling towards the racket. You overheard a sudden burst of laughter as you entered the scene. Poe had your five-year-old son around his shoulders as he frantically whisked batter.

"Mama!" Your son yelled as both of them looked up at your appearance. Poe beamed and abandoned the bowl to the counter, walking to you. He kissed your forehead before pulling your son from his back and placing him into your arms. Poe winked at you as he moved back to the pancakes.

Your son bounced in your arms, a million questions a minute rushing from his lips as he asked about the school bus. Laughing, you kissed his mane of curls that resembled his father's perfectly.

Poe looked over his shoulder as you wrangled your five-year-old to the floor and attacked him with tickles. Poe, compelled to join, raced to your son. Loudly cheering as he whipped your son over his shoulder and caught you by the hips. Kissing you wildly over your face, your son clapped his hands against his father's back as the three of you sprinted around the kitchen island.

Once you were all breathless, you ordered everyone to sit and eat. You couldn't have your son being late on his first day of school. Poe continuously had his hand in your son's curls as he ate. You knew he was mentally preparing to send him off. Your husband, despite his sarcasm and cocky demeanor, had a tender, fragile heart. Standing to grab your young scholar to get him dressed, Poe jumped and motioned for you to sit.

"Drink your coffee. The boys got this." Flashing his customary smirk, you agreed, knowing full well that this was more for him than it was for you. You watched as father and son hurried down the hall to put on the brand new school outfit that was laying out, ready for the day.

After a long forty minutes of brushing teeth, taming hair, and tying shoes, you were all ready with less than ten minutes to spare. Poe looked at his watch quickly, hoisting your son up into his arms.

"The school said the bus would arrive exactly at eight. Let's go, Dameron's'." Poe charged out into the front yard, you following behind father and son, as they marched to the end of your driveway. You told yourself that you wouldn't cry. It would send Poe into a spiral. If he saw one tear, he would be ordering homeschooling supplies immediately.

You stood to the side as Poe nervously looked down the road, his hand still in the boy's hair. Shifting closer to Poe, you gently rubbed his back as the bus's yellow appeared in the street. You felt his back muscles clenching as his voice chimed out, 'bus .'

Your son jumped up and down as the bus lurched in front of the lawn. Holding back the flood of emotions in your chest, you hugged his little frame tightly before letting him fall into Poe's arms. You mouthed 'it's okay' to your husband, whose eyes were dangerously full of sentiment. Poe kissed your son's head and wished him luck before walking to the bus's opened doors. He made it to the first step before turning and running back to his dad's chest. You heard his little voice ask Poe to come with him. Poe dropped to his knees in front of your son and caressed his cheek.

"Nah, I am too old for that. But, you know what?" Poe’s hands went to his neck, pulling out the chain that he forever wore. The gold shimmered in the sun as you saw the familiar gold ring. Tears broke across your face as you watched Poe clasped the necklace around his son who was gazing eagerly at his father.

"Now, Grandma Shara and I will be with you all day." He rustled, leaning forward and kissing the boy's forehead before moving back quickly, clearing his throat. "Now, take good care of that for me today, okay." Poe jumped to his feet and ran his fingers through the boy's curls for the hundredth time this morning.

Poe's arm found your waist as you watched your little boy climb and disappear into the bus. Poe stayed firmly in place, waiting to see the small face wave from the window. Minutes passed before Poe turned to you, tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure we can't just homeschool him?" Laughing, you grazed a kiss to his lips and tugged him towards the house.

"Think of it this way, Mr. Dameron. You get me to yourself for the rest of the day." Poe froze suddenly, his eyes dancing before chasing you through the front door.


	5. Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron x Fem! Reader
> 
> TW: Mention of stress, military, alcohol consumption
> 
> WC: 601 of Fluff
> 
> This was me, attempting to break writers block. It’s an ‘Ode to the Curls.

Curls.

They were your weakness.

Who knew that Poe Dameron, after a year, would produce such irresistible curls.

The year had been challenging for the Resistance. The transition of power from General Organa to Poe and Finn was rocky, to say the least. For the most part, the crew on base agreed with the decision; the allies needed convincing. The toll weighed heavily on both men's shoulders as they navigated through the unknown territory of politics. It brought on long days and sometimes tougher nights.

You hadn't planned on being the one to hold Poe on these nights, but the stars had different ideas. After many nights of making sure he got home from the base Catina, you ended up in his bed. But not in a way that you had anticipated.

Some nights you listened as he roared around his room, groaning, shouting about diplomatic tactics, the ignorance that frustratingly spanned the galaxies. Other times, he would fold into you, tracing his hand over your body, whispering of his hopes for the future.

You would have never thought that in such little time that you would be profoundly enchanted with him. Your feet carried you effortlessly to his residence after your shift. He always embraced you, his muscles relaxing when he breathed in your scent as he crushed you to his chest.

By the end of the year, you were a constant fixture in his home. Your items gradually sharing space with his; finally, you never left. Along with the growth of your affection for Poe, emerged his curls. Poe quit cutting his hair along with regular shaving and sleeping soundly.

You mindlessly twisted them around your index finger as he rumbled into your breasts, the nights he awakened anxious and panting. They were a soft touch on your face as he swept kisses along your collar, his lean frame mounting over you as he worshiped your body.

It was the first thing you searched for as you stood amongst the bustling of the base when he returned from a mission--locating that familiar mane in the crowd, racing into his arms.

It was the way Poe angrily ran his hands through their waves as he strived to remain calm through discussions with his commanders. It was how a few strays would fall into his face while he concentrated over maps and documents. You would find him, his dark eyes heavy with exhaustion, and run your hand over his slouched back, wishing you could lift the invisible chains that he carried. He would ultimately allow you to walk him to bed, letting you shelter yourself around him and lulling him to sleep.

Your favorite times with him were the afternoons that he permitted himself to break away from his duties and explore the surrounding forests. You had found a stunning overlook not far from base that you made your own. He would rest in your lap, speaking of his mother Shara and his home planet of Yavin 4 as you smoothed your fingers over his scalp, absorbing the sun's warmth and his presence.

In time, the day came that it slipped. You loved him. The words fell from your mouth as easily as taking a breath. You were abruptly aware of the shifting of his body and the uptick of his heartbeat. He raised his head from your sternum, his familiar flirtatious grin dancing over his face.

"Well, of course, you do...And I love you." His eyes softened as he moved, towering over you. He captured your mouth before sinking his head to your shoulder, his curls caressing your cheeks.


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Fluff

You sat rigidly in place, legs crossed, hand tapping against the wood of the table. Your eyes bore into the front door; you were waiting. Anticipating his familiar curls or Finn to tell you he was gone. You attempted to steady your breaths; you knew he was due tonight. He always came back to you, but every mission was a knife through the heart. Like clockwork, the paranoia set in, and your thoughts scrambled.

Your heart was exhausted and desperately wrung out. You had been in love with Poe for over a year. While it had awarded the most passionate, tender moments of your life, it also equaled nights of absolute terror, doubting if he would return.

This last mission was shredding your soul. It was dangerous, and the odds were not in the Resistance's favor; none of this deterred Poe Dameron. It was one thing that made you fall effortlessly in love with him; his strength to do what was needed to win the war. Along with his charming smile and generous heart, you were in trouble the moment he turned that smirk on you.

You ached to be in the command center, looking over the holographic maps, hearing the reports. It was not authorized, not after your eruption, the first significant mission into your relationship. You carelessly charged into the center, alarming a room full of military members, demanding Poe's ETA. The order came straight from General Organa herself, you were to stay far away, and someone would keep you updated.

You were uncertain how long you had been asleep on the table, but you were roused to the metal scraping of the door. Jolting up, your hands twitched at your side. His curls were the first thing your eyes fell on before hurrying to him. Poe's arms crushed you to him. You felt a deep sigh roll from his chest. You raised your tear-streaked face. Poe grazed his thumbs down your cheeks as you observed the fresh cuts to his face and weariness weighing in his dark eyes.

You didn't need him to tell you that he barely made it back this time. It was etched all over his face. You swallowed down the sob that ached to rip from your breast; his eyes held yours in stillness as you discarded his jacket. Lacing your fingers with his, silently, you moved to your bedroom.

The press of his hand in yours kept you from questioning the pain that was emitting from him. You despairingly bit your lip, not wanting to comprehend what life would be without him. He let you remove the rest of his clothes before sitting on the end of the bed. Bending down, you scooped up his things and walked towards the other side of the room.

"Please, come here."

You turned as his voice broke the silence. Nodding silently, you drifted to him. Poe reached and took your hands into his. "Closer." He murmured as he touched his head to your stomach. Working your fingers through his umber waves, his nose nuzzled you as his hands skimmed under the sheer fabric of your gown. "Let me touch you." His voice broke with emotion.

A shiver spread over your skin as you responded by raising your arms and abandoning your clothes to the floor. Not facing your gaze, Poe drew you against him, effortlessly enveloping your legs around his hips. His lips were immediately in the curve of your neck; relief flooded you as your nose pressed into his curls. Poe was home. He was safe. The tears that you were desperately holding back began to steadily stream down your face. A whimper from your mouth brought Poe from your collarbone.

"I am okay." He rustled, catching your tears with quick kisses. You nodded, the sobs increasing. Poe's nodded in return before crushing his mouth to yours. You both poured yourself into the other, frantically at first, before merging into a steadfast cadence. After several minutes, you pulled away, softly gasping you relaxed your head against Poe's.

"I don't think I can let go." He murmured, grazing his lips against yours before pulling you down onto the bed.


End file.
